


What's on the line?

by Sonoroho



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonoroho/pseuds/Sonoroho
Summary: A little bit of fishing Fun.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Fluffy as a Cloud Flash Exchange





	What's on the line?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [listlessness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/listlessness/gifts).



“You’re supposed to be paying attention Daniel!” Jack barked. 

“Right...attention...you got it boss.” he remarked glancing up from his phone with a slight grin.

O’Neil sighed and slapped him upside his head with a bark...”Daniel!” 

“Okay...okay...geez...old man...I’m looking.” Daniel whined rubbing the back of his head with a slight grimace. 

“Now...you have to be precise in your pole movements and really get a feel for the way it moves or else they will outsmart you and get away” Jack instructed.

“Smart? They are fish...stuck on a hook that you dangle in front of them with a tasty treat on it. It is simple cause and effect. I would hardly call that smart...or fair to them for that matter.” Daniel objected.

“Oh, they are smart.” O’Neil scoffed rolling his shoulders and letting the line out a little more with a grin. “They will steal your bait and be gone before you can say Goa’uld if you let them.”

Dr. Jackson rolled his eyes, “Maybe...but couldn’t you just…toss a net and catch a load of them instead of waiting eons for one to take your bait?”

Jack grimaced and shook his head, downing the rest of his beer. “No...You need to feel them Daniel. The pole is an extension of your arm. The feel of your pole tapping ever so slightly followed by the thrill of successfully hooking and landing a delicious fish is unlike almost anything else.”

Daniel scoffed again and sighed, “Whatever you say Jack.” 

“It’s the principal of the thing Daniel...they want something and we give it to them. It is not that different than how people interact. Now hush and focus so we can catch some grub before the damn sky opens up and pours all over us.”

Daniel shrugged, put his phone in his pocket, and picked up his pole again. He shot Jack a dubious look which earned him a grin from his older co-worker.

Jack reeled his line in and dug through the dirt until he found the biggest worm he could.

“Don’t you think that is a little on the nose?” Daniel asked.

Jack grinned, “Oh, it is...and I love it.” he replied as he pierced the slightly Goa’uld looking worm on his hook before re-casting into the center of the lake.

A loud peal of thunder echoed off of the surrounding trees as raindrops began to fall. 

“Ugh...you have got to be kidding me.” Daniel remarked hastily setting his pole down to stuff the books by his feet back into his backpack as the rain steadily continued to fall.

Jack grumbled to himself but kept his eyes on the water even as the raindrops splattered against his face and the surface of the water. 

Daniel reached down to grab his pole and yelped in shock as it slid off of the now wet dock into the lake.

“For fucks’ sake!” he yelled scrambling to grab it.

His efforts were rewarded by a loud peal of laughter that only intensified as the pole slide even further and started sinking.

Daniel threw up his hands growling, “That’s it...I’m done. Forget the damn fish Jack...let’s just get pizza or something”

“You have scared them all off anyways with all of your thrashing about anyways.” Jack replied still laughing.

“Yeah, yeah...whatever” Dr. Jackson mumbled as he slung his backpack over his shoulder.

“Well...you are buying...and now...unless you feel like taking a dip...you owe me a pole too.” Jack said reeling in his line and getting his stuff together. 

“But you have like...twenty over there!” Daniel replied incredulously pointing towards the shed next to the cabin.

Jack gave a sly grin, “It’s the principal of the thing Daniel.” 

Daniel sighed heavily and walked off the dock shaking his head. “Whatever you say Jack...whatever you say.”

O’Neil hummed contentedly to himself and followed him at a leisurely pace and remarked jovially to himself, “Kids nowadays...jeez.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go. :D 
> 
> I hope it is okay. It is my first stab at writing anything in like 5 years or so. My therapist suggested it could help me with a few things and this seemed like the perfect opportunity to test the water's out...so to speak. I had intended to do a 9/Rose fic for you as well...but we are doing a lot of spring cleaning and stuff...so I didn't get a chance. Maybe I still will eventually...if you are interested that is. Anyways, have a good night. :3 
> 
> <3   
> Sono


End file.
